Traditional vending machines generally are intended to be positioned in locations of moderate to heavy consumer traffic. Locations with less consumer traffic, such as certain offices, hospitals, schools, retail establishments, and the like, may not be well suited for the usual size and expense related to the use of a traditional vending machine. Specifically, the components of the vending machine, such as the vending mechanism, the refrigeration equipment, the payment equipment, the product stocks, and the like, may be relatively expensive to provide and operate. Moreover, the size of the traditional vending machine may result in a slow rotation of product through the vending machine.
Coolers, particularly glass door coolers, may be somewhat less expensive to provide and operate given the lack of at least the vending mechanism. Glass door coolers also generally offer the advantage of allowing the consumer to see the products available within the cooler. Such visibility may provide the opportunity to promote the products therein and also may promote impulse purchases. The lack of the vending mechanism, however, generally means that the removal of products from the cooler cannot always be controlled.
There is thus a desire therefore for an improved vending machine. Such a vending machine may offer the positive features of a glass door cooler but with appropriate vending controls. Further, such an improved vending machine should be less expensive to provide and operate as compared to a traditional vending machine and the like.